nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Undead Hunter - Pal(5), Clr (5), DG (10), DC (10)
Description A celestial being with one thing in mind: hunting undead and planar creatures. Goals: Create a character that has lots of turning, lots of smiting and fairly decent spell casting too. Character Creation Race Aasimar for +2 Wisdom and +2 Charisma Appraisal Advantages: *Seven powerful smites a day *24 powerful Turn Undead attempts a day *Lots of divine feats - Divine Might, Divine Shield, Sacred Vengeance, Divine Wrath, Turn Undead and other turning feats. *Level 6 cleric spells *Very high saves and almost impossible to use death magic against. *Absolutely solid against undead, and can handle huge numbers of them at the same time, has Bond of Fatal Touch *Immunities to energy drain, level drain, death effects, death spells, fear and disease, as well as damage resistance five to fire, acid and electricity. *Darkvision *No multi-class penalty due to Paladin being Aasimar's favoured class. *Can use a Bastard Sword and a decent Shield, full plates etc. Disadvantages: *Medium BAB *Medium AC *No Epic Divine Might *Needs very high Charisma to be effective, so all seven ability increases and five epic increases go to Charisma. Notes *Spell resistance is +8 vs death and negative level saves. *Some worlds won't let you take 30 levels with an ECL. Luckily Aasimar is only +1, meaning the character could get to level 29. The trick here would be to drop the last two levels of Divine Champion and replace this with one level of Paladin to gain access to the free Remove Disease feat. Progression: Feats Progression: Skills Diplomacy needs 5 points before taking Doomguide levels. Other than that, it's up to you - but heal and conversation skills will work well with the high Charisma. Comments This build isn't going to win many PvP battles, but is going to mow through undead. With 18 turning levels (Cleric 5 + Paladin 2 + Doomguide 10 + Improved Turning), along with Empower Turning, Exceptional Turning, Planar Turning, Extra Turning I, II and III, this build can stun planar creatures mid battle! 24 turning attempts too, with a Charisma of 10 means they'll be some very unhappy vampires around. *Smiting is also a strong point. Paladin give 2 levels of smite good, Divine Champion 1 of smite infidel, plus 2 extra attempts at each from extra smiting feat. Four great smitings give it quite a kick. *Very high saves due to Paladin's ability to add Charisma bonus of 10 and Divine Champion's +5 bonus. *Build can also use exotic weapons. Specialising in Bastard Sword allows Divine Champion and also Bond of Fatal Touch to work together Variants *Feel free to try to fit Epic Resilience in there somehow - and please tell me how you do it! Maybe Power Attack, Cleve and Epic Prowess make way for it. *If you wanted super high saving throws and more, but less powerful smites, swap the last 10 levels of Divine Champion for 3 Blackguard and more Paladin / cleric levels. This would give an extra 8 levels of turn undead, and you'd get an extra 8-9 points on every save depending on your +CHA gear. Not quite as many feats, though, and all 5 epic feats would still need to go to CHA. *If your server won't let you get to level 30 with the ECL, drop the level of Paladin. This takes you to level 29, feat complete. *I've also adapted this build for fewer smites but much better turning and hitting. Take 18 paladin, 1 cleric and 10 Doomguide for a turning level of 27, and build the 5 epic feats to be 2x Great Smite and 3x Great Charisma. This gives an BAB of 25, 6 smites and lots more paladin abilities. Wisdom 14 is a must. *For spells instead of BAB, go for a straight 19 Cl 10 Doomguide for 30 Turn Undead... though this really moves away from the high Charisma basis of the build. Build by QuickMonk Category:Character builds